The development of head-mounted displays that are used as worn on the heads of users have been under way (hereafter a head-mounted display will be referred to as an HMD). An HMD has a main body that has a display to be arranged in front of the eyes of the user and a wearing band that fixes the main body onto the head of the user (refer to JP 1997-304724A, for example).